Thunderstorm
by the mother ship
Summary: What will happen when Lucy is left alone in the dark during a storm? Who knew a little bit of thunder could be so scary... Just a quick fluff story I thought up about our two favourite mages.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderstorm

 _Chapter 1_

"Natsu, could you please stop eating all of the leftovers? Just because the power it out doesn't mean you're allowed to empty the entire fridge!"

The young man in question looked up from his plate, a puzzled look in his eyes and a smear of steak sauce on his cheek. "But I'm helping! Otherwise you'd just have to throw it out, right?" Once the words were out of his mouth, another forkful of food was shovelled in.

"Just stop once you're done that serving, alright? I'll go find some candles or a flashlight." After shooting him one last glare, I turned away from the mess and headed towards the closet across the room. I could feel my brow twitching slightly.

Mouth still stuffed with food, Natsu yelled from the kitchen, "Why do we need candles? I can make as much fire as you want." Although I couldn't see him from where I was standing, I could hear him scraping the last bits of food from his plate.

"No, Natsu! Are you crazy? Knowing you, the whole building would be gone in a matter of seconds!" My fingers stumbled around in the darkness for a couple of minutes before finally landing on what felt like the box I was looking for.

"Found them!" I exclaimed, not bothering to listen to the whiny groans of Natsu from the other side of the apartment. From what I could tell, there seemed to only be four or five of the small wax candles left. It was better than nothing. Carefully maneuvering around the furniture I slowly made my way back to Natsu, who was now sitting on the couch.

Taking out the candles and setting them in a single line on the small coffee table, I rummaged around in the box and managed to grasp the small matchbox that was inside. After several attempts to light the tiny, old matches, Natsu snickered and grabbed the box from me. "Idiot. Why didn't you just ask me to do it?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I don't want you burning the whole place to the ground!"

"Oh come on, I can control myself. Just watch." He smugly sat up straight and moved closer to the candles. His hand reached forward and grabbed one, bringing it up to his face. I could hear him slowly exhale before quietly snapping his fingers together. A tiny flame suddenly erupted from the tip of his pointer finger. His features lit up in front of me, his hair seeming almost ablaze in the dim lighting.

The fire was bright orange, the faintest traces of blue dancing around the bottom. One by one he lit all of the candles, carefully placing it down and picking the next up in order. The entire time, the small flame never once flickered. I was impressed that he was able to control his power to this degree. He had certainly come a long way from that hot-headed boy I met so long ago. Before I had time to notice, he had matured a lot. His face was more defined, he was taller, his hands bigger, and his body was covered with numerous scars. No doubt his power was even greater as well.

Without realizing it, Natsu had already finished and was staring intently at me. "Hey, are you alright? You're kind of spacing out."

"What? Oh! Uh, sorry! I was just thinking about something." I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be going home now?"

He hesitantly stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Large shadows leaped around the room, the faint glow from the candles were barely enough able to illuminate his whole face. A small trail of smoke slowly rose towards the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Happy already left, didn't he?"

I nodded. I wasn't about to let it slip that he actually went out to find Charle, but maybe it isn't lying if I just don't say the whole truth? "I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess."

"Yeah, see you." Before I had the chance to scold him about leaving out the window, he was already gone.

My heart slowed down a little bit, knowing that he wasn't here. It was getting harder and harder to be with him and not feel nervous. Just seeing his gaze lock with mine would make my heart race. I knew it was stupid. He was my best friend. It was wrong for me to want something more when it was so obvious that he was happy with our innocent, uncomplicated friendship.

I made my way to the window and shut the curtains. The power had been out all day, but since I had been out running errands all day, I hadn't noticed until the sun went down. My hands felt sweaty as I began to consider the possibility of a thunderstorm. Last night had just been some heavy rain and wind. Surely there wouldn't be anything worse than that, right?

Glancing back at the candles across the room, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The flickering light across the walls cast dark shadows in all corners of the apartment. I hadn't noticed it when Natsu was here, but now the whole place felt...scary.

I tried not to let my imagination wander too much as I got changed into a simple nightgown and climbed into bed. My mind began to wander as I sunk further and further into the mattress. Part of me wished that Natsu hadn't left, that he was still here to make the room feel even a little bit safer. I couldn't even keep track of all the times he had saved me anymore.

My mind subconsciously began to replay all of the occasions Natsu had come to save me. When had I ever come close to repaying the favour? Compared to him, my power seemed...useless After all, he was one of the strongest mages I've ever met. Sure, I had some skills that he didn't, but who was it that always came out of the fight grinning from ear to ear? Who was it that always gave us hope when it felt like we had none? It was always Natsu.

A strange twisting sensation began to grow in my stomach. Warmth spread to my cheeks as I recalled his smiling face. There wasn't anyone Natsu couldn't beat, right? He was always so strong and brave. I mean, certainly he was an idiot. But he was an idiot that stood up for his family, his friends, and what he believed in. It made my heart race to think about the kind of person he had grown up to be. He took care of those who mattered to him. A smile began to form on my lips when I realized that I was one of those people. Someone that mattered to him.

I quickly relaxed my features and let the smile slowly transform into a frown. No, Lucy. Stop being so selfish! He was too kind to ever favour one person more than someone else. It wasn't fair for me to think he would choose me over everyone else. It wasn't fair to want him all to myself...

After what felt like an eternity of battling back and forth with my thoughts, I heard something outside. I could have sworn it was a large group of travellers coming through the cobblestone streets, but after a few seconds it abruptly stopped. Who would be out at this hour? I held my breath, waiting for something to happen.

 **BOOM**

I unintentionally let out an ear-piercing shriek, The thunder boomed through Magnolia, almost shaking the entire building. My heart skipped a couple beats and the hair on my neck stood straight up. A couple seconds of silence passed before the rain kicked in. I rushed to the window and yanked the curtains back. Everything outside appeared to be instantly soaked. My eyes wandered to the sky, where a dense shadow of black rainclouds had formed with no intention of leaving any time soon. I could feel the goosebumps on my skin rapidly multiplying. I involuntarily shuddered and slammed the window shut, yanking the curtains closed behind me.

Just as I was about to climb back into bed, a bright flash of light filled the room. Another clap of thunder followed moments later. I screamed again, diving under the covers with my hands over my ears. My whole body was trembling and there were tears beginning to drip down my cheeks. A huge gust of wind slammed against the building, shattering the window and nearly ripping the sheets off of me. I didn't even hear myself scream over the sound of more thunder.

With shaking legs I slowly peeked from under the blankets and gazed around the room, wide-eyed. The candles had been extinguished and knocked to the floor. A couple of my books and magazines were scattered across the room, hundreds of loose pieces of paper slowly floating to the ground. By this point I was hyperventilating. This wasn't normal weather. There must be someone behind it. Someone was coming after me. I needed to get away.

With all logical thought gone from my head, I tried to run to the window. My legs crumpled underneath me, and I stumbled to the floor. My hands dug into the broken glass as I attempted to brace my fall. I cried out in pain as the rest of my body made contact with the shattered pieces. My breaths came out in short gasps, and my vision was blurry at best.

"Somebody...Anybody help..." I quietly whimpered between gasps.

 _Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far! It's been an idea that I've had in my head for a while and so I tried to write it out. I used to really be into reading and writing a lot, but the past few years I've really fallen off the wagon or whatever. So hopefully the writing is still decent! Hahaha, reviews are always welcome. :)_

 _I'm not planning on making this story TOO long, but there should be at least 3 or so more chapters to come._


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderstorm

 _Chapter 2_

Images of Natsu's smiling face suddenly filled my head. He would save me. He could make everything go away. I stole a glance down at my hands, both covered and dripping with blood. I noticed that a couple of the larger pieces of glass had lodged into my palm, but I couldn't stop shaking long enough to try and remove them.

Somehow I was able to drag myself to the front door. It didn't matter what I was wearing. It didn't matter how hard it was raining. At this hour, nobody else would be awake. The thunder had stopped for a couple minutes, but the wind and the rain were relentless. With much difficulty, I was able to stand up on both feet. My trembling fingers grasped the door handle, forcing the glass further into my skin.

Both of my feet were instantly numb as they splashed in the icy waters outside, and my balance was totally off. Within seconds, my hair was plastered to my face and my nightgown was tight against me. The smell and sound of the rain flooded my senses. Another loud crash of thunder boomed, forcing another sob from my throat.

"Natsu...where are...you...Natsu.." I cried, trying to remember which direction I needed to go. After several minutes of spinning in circles, I gave up trying and just started towards the direction I felt the most confident in. I could feel both of my hands throbbing as I continued to hobble forwards. Everything was so cold. I just wanted to see him...

Every step I took forwards sent an icy shock through my legs. My heart was hammering inside my chest so hard I thought it might explode. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand in an attempt to clear my sight. The trees around me appeared as floating blobs of green. It was no use. How far away was his house again? Although I could have sworn it had only been a few minutes since I left, my body felt like I had been walking for hours.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder so suddenly that nearly fainted. My heart sped into overdrive so suddenly that I began lose consciousness and tip towards the ground. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and held me firmly in place.

"Lucy!"

More tears ran down my face as I let my body go limp. His voice was so clear in my head that I could have sworn he was almost right beside me.

"Hey! Lucy! What are you doing out here?"

I let myself hang there for a second longer, the situation slowly registering in my head. "Natsu?" I wheezed.

I could feel my body being gently lifted up into his arms. His hand snuck under my knees to carry me bridal-style. A sharp pain shot through my hand as it brushed against his chest. Without realizing it, I had let out a tiny whimper that caught his attention.

"Hey Lucy, can you hear me? What's going on? Are you alri-" His voice abruptly stopped, and I used my remaining strength to open my eyes and look up at him. There was an unusual expression on his face that I had never seen before. I followed his eyes and finally noticed that he was looking at my bleeding hands. I tried to open my mouth but before I had the chance to explain, the world was suddenly spinning around me so fast that I was forced to close my eyes.

His voice was almost inaudible over the sound of the rain, but I was still about to make out what he was saying to me. "Hang on, ok? Lucy? Don't worry, I'll take you back home. Just hang on, ok?"

I nodded against his chest, curling up closer to his warmth. Without another word, he took off. The sound of his quick footsteps against the wet ground almost matched the pace of his frantically beating heart. I could feel his breath coming out in uneven gasps against the top of my head.

"Almost...there..." he grunted.

More thunder crashed, but the sound of it was so muffled that I felt as if it was miles away. I peeked through half-closed eyelids, I could see the flashes of light flicker across the landscape. Everything was still blurred, but I could make out the shapes of houses in the distance. The light was soon replaced by utter darkness, and I shut my eyes once again.

More rain continued to pound down onto Natsu and I. His breathing felt more even and calm now, but I could still feel his rapid pulse against the side of my face. Every inch of my body was filled with a dull, throbbing sensation. My mind felt like it was slipping in and out of consciousness. How much longer before I passed out completely?

"Lucy."

My eyes remained shut as I snuggled closer to the warmth of Natsu's body. His voice was no more than a whisper, but I could make out the the smallest hint of tenderness in his tone.

"Lucy."

Suddenly, I realized how quiet the world had suddenly become. My eyes opened again to be greeted with the familiar sight of my apartment. Somehow I had made it back into my bed, the blankets still crumpled up on the floor. A small bowl of water and a towel lay waiting on the floor beside Natsu's sitting form.

"Can you stand?"

I took a moment to consider, then slowly shook my head. I couldn't feel my feet at all, and my knees were trembling too much to be of any real use.

"I'm bringing you to the bathroom, ok?"

"O-ok." I squeaked out.

Before I knew it, I was slowly being lifted back into Natsu's arms again. He gently carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm gonna grab one of the candles. Stay here and don't move."

Tears began to slide down my face. My vision was filled with utter nothingness. I couldn't see anything. I felt his body begin to move away from mine, and I instinctively reached out to grab his pant leg. More pain emanated from my hand, but I bit back another whimper. "Don't...leave me alone." I whispered hoarsely.

"Lucy. I'm not going to leave you." His hand slowly reached for mine, carefully prying me away. "I promise."

I reluctantly agreed to let him quickly leave to grab the candles. The terror began to slowly creep back in as my eyes were left to wander around the small, dark confines of the bathroom. My heart began to race again. What if he doesn't want to be here? What if he leaves me alone? A couple tears slowly trickled down my face.

"Hey, are you crying again? It's alright, I'm back now! Please don't cry...Here, gimme a second...I've almost...got it..." Natsu's voice was shaking more than I remembered.

A small flame instantly illuminated the room. He placed the lit candle beside himself near the sink, and bent down to look over me. "Lucy...your hands...um..."

"It hurts..."

"I need to take the glass out, Lucy. Ok?" I nodded, already bracing for the worst.

His hands came up to cradle one of mine. His fingers slowly made their way down to my wrist, carefully turning my hand over to inspect me in the dim light. An incredible warmth radiated from his touch, and it sent shivers up my spine. My head felt heavy, but I mustered the strength to keep my gaze on him. His eyebrows were bunched up with concern, and his eyes held a foreign darkness I had never seen before.

Eventually his gaze met with mine. "Hold still, alright?" Without any warning, he grasped onto the shard of glass and quickly plucked it away. I sobbed in pain as more blood oozed from the open wound. Natsu dropped the glass into the sink and reached into the corner to grab something I couldn't see.

A warm towel was slowly dragged across the damaged skin, soaking up the fresh blood. Natsu's eyes never once left my hand. As soon as my hand was wiped clean, he began expertly wrapping the wound in a small bandage. Every contact his fingers made with mine was like fire. The rain must have really numbed me...

"Lucy...?"

Without realizing it I had been staring at Natsu the whole time with my mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. A familiar warmth flooded my cheeks as I broke our gaze. "I-is that hand done already?"

"Yeah. Gimme the other one now."

I silently obeyed, lowering my right hand and offering him my left. His lips tightened into a frown as he examined my upturned palm. Was it really that bad? I did my best to remain still as he slowly removed the other three pieces of glass, although I could feel myself tremble more with each passing minute. The cold was penetrating my bones at this point, and the blood flooding out of each cut just sent shivers through me.

"That's the last of it, just let me clean up now, ok? Almost done..." His voice was so quiet, unlike his usual boisterous tone.

After a few more minutes in total silence, he finally stood up and quickly washed the blood off of his hands. "Sorry...about all this..." I mumbled.

 _So! Next chapter! How are you liking the story so far? Not much of a cliff hanger right now, but I'll be sure to add some cute stuff in the next chapter! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderstorm

 _Chapter 3_

Natsu didn't respond. Was my apology not enough? Could it be that he's...mad at me? I mean, he was doing all of this for me. Maybe he simply felt obliged to?

In the first place, I should have been stronger. Braver. Anything other than what I was right now. Soaking wet, crying in my dark bathroom with cuts all over my hands. A deep pain began to resonate within my chest. Come on Lucy. You can't keep crying like a baby and expect everyone to rescue you. Wasn't this the whole reason you ran away from home in the first place? I wanted to become stronger, yet the only thing I felt now was nothing more than total hopelessness.

His voice shook me from my thoughts. "D-do you think you can stand on your own now?"

I took a shaky breath in and forced myself onto both feet. New blood quickly flowed through my thighs, knees, and soon reached my numb toes. Although my balance was still a bit off, I felt confident enough to make it to the couch with minimal casualties.

One foot in front of the other, I told myself. Each step was a bit easier than the one before. I could sense Natsu hovering behind me, arms outstretched and ready to catch my fall.

"I'm fine now. You don't need to be so close behind me." I snapped.

"Hmph. I was just making sure you don't fall on your face!"

I bit my lip. I hadn't intended to sound so rude, but now that Natsu was a bit edgy I didn't feel like speaking up to argue. Besides, I had finally made it to the couch and sat down with a triumphant grunt.

Natsu hopped over the edge of the couch and reached for the remaining candles, quickly lighting them. I instinctively brought my knees up to my chest and curled my toes. Normally I would sit here in the evening and read a book or write in my diary, not sitting in a soaking wet nightgown with Natsu beside me.

"So...uhm...do you wanna talk about it?"

I paused, considering my options. At this point it didn't really feel like there was much left to explain. Unless his brain was literally a heap of coal, even Natsu could figure out from this situation that I was terrified of thunderstorms. Other than that, was there really much to say?

"Just don't tell anyone at the guild about this, got it?"

"Yeah, okay. No problem."

My hair was still wet and plastered to the back of my neck. I could feel the occasional droplet slide down the middle of my back and slowly soak into the cushion. I sighed, debating whether or not it would be worth it to get up again to find a change of clothes.

Suddenly, I felt Natsu's arm brush mine. A sigh escaped my lips as the fire from his touch travelled to my core and began to warm me from within. I quickly shut my mouth, hoping he hadn't

heard me.

"Whoa Lucy! You're freezing cold!"

"Y-yeah. My clothes are still pretty wet..."

Natsu's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried his best to examine me in the dark. I could feel his gaze slowly travel from my forehead down along my face, hovering at my neck for a few moments before slipping a bit lower...

My arms shot up to cover my chest when I had realized where he was staring. "N-Natsu! Cut it out!"

His eyes darted back up to mine. Was it just me, or was his face a little brighter than usual? "S-sorry, it's hard to see you properly 'cuz it's so dark."

I didn't feel like arguing, so I let it slide. My teeth were starting to chatter together anyways. Maybe I really should get up and find that change of clothes...

"Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, jumping up off the couch to stand in front of me. "Stand up for a sec, okay?"

Without talking back, I hesitantly obliged. We stood there, face to face in the darkness. His breath against my face made me anxious. Slowly, almost nervously, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I was about to speak up but then I began to feel it; the radiating heat spreading from his body into the very center of mine. My shoulders began to relax as I leaned closer into his embrace, craving more of the intense warmth that was beginning to actually dry me off.

His heartbeat was pounding in sync with my own. A shy grin began to grow on my lips. It was okay to want this, right? Right now, it was just me and Natsu. Maybe, just maybe, I was allowed to be selfish. No matter how embarrassing it was to admit out loud, there was no way I could deny that I felt something for Natsu.

My fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. By now I was completely dry, but couldn't bring myself to let go. His grip on my shoulders was starting to quiver and I could feel his breath on the top of my head coming out in short, hushed gasps. Was I making him uncomfortable? Doubt began to knot in my stomach as I lessened my grip. I guess he wasn't enjoying this closeness the way I was.

I let go and sat back down on the couch, curling into myself and feeling almost nauseous. Our friendship was enough, at least for him. I should have been more considerate before letting my selfishness take over.

We sat there in silence for what felt like forever. I kept watching the small candles in front of me, trying to peek at Natsu out of the corner of my eye. He was busy playing with a loose string on his jacket; he was restless. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel the overwhelming fatigue to kick in.

"I think...I should go to bed now..."

Natsu stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Alright. D-do you think you'll be okay here by yourself?"

I bit my lip and glanced at the shattered window across the room, both curtains softly floating up and down from the breeze outside. Would the storm start up again...? I tried to speak up, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. More than anything, I wanted him to stay here with me.

Something warm touched my shoulder, and before I knew it I had been scooped up into Natsu's arms and brought over to my bed. He gently placed me down and tucked me under the covers. I shivered against the cold fabric. He turned to leave, but my hand shot out to grab his. Our trembling fingers intertwined and I felt the warmth rushing back into me.

"C-can you s-stay with me?" I managed to blurt out, heart pounding within my chest.

For the longest time, he said nothing. Natsu just stood there, his grip tightening. Eventually he turned around to look at me, face tinted with a shade of crimson. His eyes kept shifting around to avoid mine. Without speaking, he stepped forward and slowly lowered himself onto the edge of my bed.

"Is t-this okay, Lucy? I'll just s-sit here so you c-can sleep. D-don't worry, I won't do a-anything weird. I p-p-promise."

The stuttering in his voice was adorable. I had never seen this shy, embarrassed side of him before. Admittedly, it made me like him even more. Part of me hoped that I was the only one to see him like this, but at the same time I knew it was a silly wish. Without realizing it, our hands had let go and lay inches apart from each other on the sheets. My fingers twitched. I wanted so badly to reach out for him one more time.

But, this was getting out of hand. I mean, he was already here keeping me company. Normally I would never let him anywhere near me dressed like this, especially at this hour. What was wrong with me? There wasn't really any good excuse for this sort of behaviour from me. Sure, I had been through a lot tonight, but I was tough! Surely Lucy Heartfilia had been through tougher situations and come out physically (and mentally) in one piece before!

I sighed and let my eyes finally close. It was no use dwelling on this sort of thing. Natsu was being a good friend and staying with me when I had asked him to, even though he was surely feeling very uncomfortable. My body sank deeper into the mattress, and I let my thoughts wander off to simpler things. How long was it going to take me to clean up this mess tomorrow...?

"U-um, Lucy? A-are you still awake?"

Natsu's whisper in my ear made me shudder, his breath tickling the side of my neck. I kept my eyes closed, but lazily nodded.

"I should have stayed here. I shoulda known...and protected you. Now you're hurt because I wasn't here to save you..."

I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

He sniffed and wiped his arm across his face. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I just had to make sure."

Without giving him the chance to move I quickly launched myself at him. My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers knotting in his thick hair. "Don't apologize, Natsu. You came to save me, right? I'm okay now. There's nothing to worry about."

He returned the embrace with equal intensity. His grasp on me was tight, momentarily squeezing the air out of me. Natsu began to cry into my shoulder as I gently stroked his hair and mumbled words of reassurance. It didn't matter that my breasts were pressed tight against his chest, or the fact that my legs were wrapped around his hips in a very inappropriate manner. Normally this position would have made me faint from embarrassment; but that didn't matter right now. Just being close and able to comfort Natsu like this was more than I ever could have hoped for.

It felt like a long time before he finally stopped crying. Eventually he pulled away from me just enough to stare into my eyes. His hand wandered up to cup the side of my face. There was a certain intensity in his gaze that prevented me from looking away.

"I care about you a lot, Lucy. I dunno how to explain it exactly, but I'm always worried about you. It isn't exactly the same with the others. They're my family and all, but with you it feels different. I know that I'm not really good with words, but I promise that I'll always come save you, okay?"

My heart skipped a beat. Could it be that he was talking about...love? I smiled and leaned into his hand. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it yet, but that was okay. Just knowing that he felt the same way...that was enough for now.

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned towards him, hoping that he would be the one to close the distance. As always with Natsu, he was never one to disappoint.

Our lips tenderly pressed together at last. It felt as if time was frozen for an instant. We held together for as long as we could, both taking gulps of air when we eventually separated.

"I feel the same way, Natsu." His eyes lit up as the words left my mouth.

Without warning, he quickly claimed my lips again for another lengthy kiss. My hands, still tangled in his hair, squeezed harder as the passion began to build in our kiss. His hands roamed down from my shoulders to gently trace the sides of my waist. Our bodies shuddered against each other, starving desire beginning to well up within us.

We broke again for another breather, and I firmly planted my hands on his chest before he had a chance to kiss me again.

Panting, I managed to get the words out. "N-Natsu. Can we just take this slowly?"

He frowned, and quickly untangled himself from our embrace. "Sorry, Lucy. I should have a bit more self control..."

I chuckled. "It's alright. I'm just feeling really tired after everything that's happened tonight."

Natsu scooted over to the far end of my bed, lifting the covers as a signal for me to join him. "You sure adjust quickly, don't you?" I mused.

He tilted his head and gave me a puzzled look. I shook my head and giggled, letting the conversation drop. I could tell he was about to pass out before even hitting the pillow.

I lay down and snuggled in closer to Natsu, my hand reaching forward to grab his. Without hesitation his hand came forward to hold mine. After just a couple of minutes, Natsu's snoring began to fill the room. I smiled, glad for the opportunity to stare at him without the fear of being discovered. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying earlier. Pink locks of hair fell over his face, casting weird shadows in the moonlight.

There wasn't a shred of doubt left in me now. This person laying here, snoring as loud as a dragon, was the only one I could ever want to spend the rest of my life with. He was an idiot, but now he was my idiot.

"I love you, Natsu." I whispered into the darkness.


End file.
